Hold Me
by BlueEyes444
Summary: There's going to be a history book about us. /a collection of drabbles. All NextGen.
1. MollyTeddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For Chiz, who is amazing and funny and I could on and on about just how amazing she is. I love you, girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Striped Carnation: <strong>Refusal

**Pairing: **Molly/Teddy

* * *

><p>Silly little girl, he was only playing you.<p>

He was never going to leave her.

(and maybe some part of you didn't want him to.)

Because it was always going to be VictoireTeddy, no matter what it first seemed.

You were a fool to ever think otherwise.

You two were so different and so very fire&ice and everyone knows that fire and ice just don't work.

(Nobody told your heart that, did they?)

It's ironic that he brings you the pretty pink and white striped carnation.

(Because everyone knows it means refusal.)

He places it in your hand and the thorns dig into tender flesh and he gives you one of those smiles, the only thing that never changes, and you know. You just know.

You hold back bitter tears as he walks away from you. Leaving you alone with only refusal in its most beautiful form to keep you company.


	2. JamesDominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For Zhie-Zhie, my favorite girl. Who is truely amazing and funny and sweet and so much more and I just really, really love her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesDominique

**Dahlia**: Instability

* * *

><p>Pink petals falling from cold hands.<p>

She loves you. She loves you not. She loves you. She loves you not. She loves you. She loves you not. She loves you. She loves-

Oh. She loves you?

You hold the last petal gently in your hand, watching as the small, pink slip of silk seems to breath for it's final time, quivering slightly before becoming limp.

Hm.

You touch it slightly to your lips, smelling it's sweet perfume.

It reminds you of her, doesn't it?

Freak, the voices in your head shout. They snarl and growl and pull at their chains and you want to scream at them to shut up, just shut the hell up.

Freak. You're just a freak. You shouldn't love your cousin like you do, they scream at you. And each word is another knife slice to your heart, to your stability (the one that is hidden behind that wall.)

You ripe the petal to shreds and tears slowly roll down your cheeks.

It's the breaking point.

(you're not supposed to love her.)


	3. LouisOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> LouisOC

**Dark Lord Geranium**: Melancholy

* * *

><p>She's becoming distant and there's a few more shadows painted under her dark eyes.<p>

He's worried about her.

She hasn't looked him in the eye for a long time now.

/

He finds a purple flower by the lake.

For some reason, it reminds him of her.

The next day, it winds up on her pilliow.

And for the first time in a long time, she smiles.


	4. DominiqueLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

**Pairing:** DominiqueLysander

**Hawthorn:** Hope

* * *

><p>He wakes up to her stomping around their flat, breaking dishes and swearing and his first thought is, <em>I pity the bloke. <em>

Sighing, he sits up, pushes the blankets back, and takes a few moments to debate on whether he should go check on her or not. The sound of another dish hitting the wall decides for him. Sighing, he runs his hands through his hair before cramming his feet into his slippers and walking out of his bedroom door and down the hallway.

He finds her in their kitchen, standing in the middle of the floor, random pieces of various plates and cups are scattered around her.

He leans against the wall, crosses his arms. "Who was it this time?"

"Malfoy," she snaps, eyes searching for something she hasn't smashed yet. "Men. I just don't understand them."

He chuckles. "What did he do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she says, voice tight with anger as she finds an unbroken mug. "Just, gah, he's so frustrating."

He nods, makes a "hm" sound as he reaches over and takes the mug from her hands. "Clean this up and I'll take you to brunch." He gives her a pointed look before motioning to all the dishes that are in pieces around her and she laughs a little. He smiles and that's that.

When he reaches his bedroom, he pulls on some clothes and runs his hands through his hair halfheartedly. Frowning, he reaches into his closet and pulls out the hawthorn plant he's been keeping ready in case something like this came up.

He takes it back to the kitchen where she's still cleaning up.

"What's that?" she asks, curiousity taking the place of her earlier anger.

He shrugs, hands it to her. "It's a hawthorn. It means hope."

She takes it, eyes grow soft, and she just kinda laughs and so does he and niether of them speak about it again but later he catches her looking at it before looking at him and he thinks, _Maybe there's hope for us all._


	5. LucyScorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Lucy/Scorpius

**Iris**: Message

* * *

><p>Lucy wakes to find a vase of purple irises on her doorstep.<p>

"Who are they from?" Molly asks, leaning around her to get a better look.

Lucy opens her mouth to answer but closes it when a piece of white catches her eye. Crouching down, she picks up the card and quickly scans it.

"They're from Malfoy," she says, surprised. She stands up, picking the vase up so she can examine the irises in more detail. "They're beautiful."

"Why would Scorpius send you them?" Molly demands, suspiciously, Her eyes dance between the flowers and her sister.

Lucy shrugs. "I honestly don't know."

Molly gives one last look at the irises before making a "hmph" sound under her breath and going back inside.

It's only now that Lucy allows herself to smile. She knows what the message is behind the flowers. "I love you too, Scorpius," she mumbles before turning around and heading inside.


End file.
